Ganta Igarashi
Ganta Igarashi (五十嵐 丸太) a.k.a Woodpecker, is the main protagonist of the series. Because of his Deadman powers, he was sent to Deadman Wonderland. He is the son of Sorae Igarashi and the childhood friend of Shiro. He is currently on a mission to stop Hagire Rinichirō and to kill the Wretched Egg. Appearance Ganta is a short curious looking boy with hair that goes up into a point. Personality Gallery Ganta, Mimi and Yamakatsu.png|Ganta talking to his friends. Ganta struck by the red diamond.png|Ganta struck by the Red Diamond. Ganta sentenced to death.png|Ganta is sentenced to death. Yo slashed by Makina.png|Makina punishes Yō Iwanttodieislie.jpg|Shiro comforts Ganta telling him that he was lying Ganta saves Shiro.jpg|Ganta saves Shiro Deadmen powers.png|Ganta's first time using his Deadman powers Deadman-wonderland-796380.jpg|Ganta uses his Branch of Sin in public Ganbare.png|Ganta accidentally uses his Ganbare Gun, destroying the arena and harming his comrades Capture21.png|Ganta confronts Azami Complete forgeries.png|The Complete Forgeries intercept Ganta Torture.png|Ganta being tortured by Rei for her experiments Deadman-wonderland-1397120.jpg|Ganta Vs Madoka Deadman-wonderland-1397124.jpg|Ganta and Shiro defeat Madoka Dsdesgey4y.png|Ganta battles Wretched Egg 1805 41 YRMXO 21-SAIOB.jpg|Karako visits Ganta Erfreyrutrh.png|Ganta unable to stop Shiro Opeartion.png|The Deadman start the operation 1st.jpg|Hagire battles Ganta and Senji Deadman-wonderland-2475015.jpg|Hagire transferring his memories to Ganta Return.png|Ganta returns to battle Hagire Strikes Hagire.jpg|Ganta strikes Hagire with Ganbare Gun Senji and Ganta.png|Ganta and Senji after the battle Chest wound.png|Ganta`s chest wound Ganta Gun.png|Ganta Gun Ganta Gun 2.png|Ganta with his Ganta Gun Ganta uses Ganta Gun for the first time.png|Ganta uses Ganta gun for the first time Ganta Gun bullet anime.png|Ganta Gun's bullet in the anime Multiple Ganta Shot.jpg|Multiple Ganta shot Supersonic Ganta Gun.gif|Ganta attacking the Undertakers with his Supersonic Ganta Gun Advanced Ganta Gun.png|Ganbare Gun Ganta with Ganbare Gun.png|Ganbare Gun in the anime Ganbare Gun bullet.png|The Ganbare Gun fired Ganta fires Ganbare Gun.png|Ganta firing Ganbare Gun in the anime Ganbare Gun's markings.png|Ganbare Gun's markings in the anime Ganbare Gun bullet anime.png|Ganbare Gun's bullet in the anime Super sonic round 2.png|Ganta using multiple supersonic Ganta Gun Trivia * Ganta's name can also be read as Maruta, which means "round, cut log". This expresses itself in Ganta's mark, that has the form of a round, cut log with a leaf on it. Apparently, he marks a lot of his stuff with this mark, but it has only been seen on his cellphone in the first chapter and episode, as well as on Shiro when they are children, and the piano his mother uses to play the Woodpecker Song. The mark can also be seen on the palm of Ganta's hand after he fires the Ganta Gun. * Ganta's birthday is July 9th, as mentioned in Sorae's dairy. * Ganta's BoS is slowly killing him as revealed in chapter 51 and has caused parts of his skin to become a darker color. *The status of Ganta's father is unknown. Only his mother has been seen and a possible male partner hasn't been mentioned as well. Since Ganta went to an orphanage after being in prison, it is assumed that he is either dead or missing. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Scar Chain Category:Male